


the ways you said "i love you"

by asterbells



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come back."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the ways you said "i love you"

**Author's Note:**

> UHHHH established relationship au where the four all know what’s up
> 
> from the tumblr prompt [the way you said "i love you"](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com/post/138205043684) and also requested by @hunterpup13!
> 
> cross-posted on [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com/post/139871719404)!
> 
> beta-ed by paola(@crossbelladonna)!! friend thanka!

 

* * *

 

 

26\. broken, _as you clutch the sleeve of my jacket and beg me not to leave_

 

He doesn’t quite understand the sequence of events he sees in front of him. One moment the Miraculous Cleaning Light has been cast and she’s turning towards him, eyes bright and wide, with a fist extending towards him.

 

In the next all he can see is a blur of motion—the gleam of a knife—before everything slows and everything moves and he’s in front of Ladybug and the blur is gone and everything is quiet and—

 

Ladybug screams.

 

( _She’s crying at him to stay awake to hang in there help is coming Chat Noir, Chat Noir_ —Adrien  _wake u_ —)

 

* * *

 

7\. _as_ _a thank you_

 

The first time he wakes up he falls back asleep almost immediately. The only thing he remembers is the light squeeze on his hand and choked “ _thank you,_ ” before everything fades.

 

* * *

 

8\. as _an apology_

 

The first time he stays awake through the doctor’s checkover long enough to actually speak to his visitors, he exhausts himself making sure everyone knows he’s fine. Making sure Marinette knows he’s fine.

 

Marinette waits until he’s being pulled under a tide of exhaustion back into sleep to murmur a soft “ _I’m sorry._ ”

 

He’s not sure if he was able to respond.

 

( _For what?_ )

 

* * *

 

35\. _as_ _a goodbye_

 

“ _—taking all the bad luck away from me and I’m taking all the good luck away from you—_ ”

 

She won’t even meet his eyes, they’re so close but so far and if he reaches out his hand he can touch her but he won’t _reach_ her and—

 

“— _I can’t keep taking until you have nothing left to give, I can’t_ — _I can’t_ —”

 

“ _Goodbye, Chat Noir. Goodbye Adrien._ ”

* * *

 

10. _not said to me_

 

He pretends it doesn’t kill him. Pretends every hushed phone call Alya and Nino make with furtive glances towards his direction doesn’t exist, doesn’t eat away at his very being.

 

( _“If you love him then come_ back—”)

 

* * *

 

18. _from very far away_

 

He calls after three months.

 

She picks up after three rings.

 

“ _Come back._ ”

 

“ _I can’t_ —”

 

“ _I still_ — _I love you_ —”

 

“ _..._ ”

 

“ _Look, th_ _is was stupid I’m sorry_   _I’ll hang up no_ —”

 

“ _I love you too_.”

 

* * *

 

1\. _as_ _a hello_

 

He’s cooking dinner when he hears the knocks on the door.

 

When he opens the door she’s standing in front of him again, toying with the bracelets on her wrist before she meets his eyes with a shaky smile.

 

“ _Hi._ ”

 

* * *

 

  


**Author's Note:**

> somehow adrien stayed as chat noir until they got him to a private room and reliable doc
> 
> i've been sitting on this for like a month before finally sitting my ass down and writing it last night rip
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s) | [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com)


End file.
